COMPLICATED
by AlynaBeryl2
Summary: [DISCONTINUED! ] COMPLICATED by ALYNA BERYL. GANTI USERNAME. Semua berawal karena ulah Byun Baekhyun. Perkelahian, judi, dan taruhan sudah seperti kesehariannya. Namun, apapun yang dilakukan pasti ada resikonya. Dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus membayarnya. CHANBAEK, HUNBAEK, KAIBAEK, YAOI, CERITA TAK SEJELEK SUMMARY! TRUST ME
1. COMPLICATED

.

.

Complicated PROLOG

.

.

 **Author : Alyna Beryl**

 **CAST : C H A N H U N K A I B A E K**

 **Genre : Romance School Life Little bit Sad, Comedy, and Fluffy Yaoi**

 **Rating : M**

 **Sorry for typo. Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

 **Happy Reading *bow***

.

.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Umur 18 tahun. Lahir di Bucheon, pindah ke Seoul saat menginjak SHS karena sang Ayah naik jabatan menjadi Direktur. Tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Pembuat onar dan sangat meresahkan. Pintar dan bisa diandalkan. Pendiam dan berhati dingin. Mandiri dan sangat keras kepala. Menyukai teman sekelasnya bernama Haesoo. Homophobic. Populer namun tak memiliki banyak teman.

 **Park Chanyeol**.

Umur 28 tahun. CEO muda LOEY McNesson Corp. yang bergerak dibidang produksi barang konsumen. Cerdas, rupawan, baik hati, dan sedikit misterius. Memiliki senyuman hangat yang menenangkan. Single Parent dan sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih seorang model. Putranya bernama Jamie, berusia 5.

Hanyalah lelaki sempurna yang terkadang rindu dengan istrinya.

 **Oh Sehun**

Umur 28 tahun. Seorang mantan model yang menjadi Fashion Designer dan tak terduga adalah pemilik salah satu Kasino besar di Las Vegas. Tak kalah rupawan. Tinggi semampai dan menjadi dambaan. Sangat menyukai wanita.

Si dingin dan kasar. No sex no life. Dominan dan penuh kuasa.

 **Kim Jongin**

Panggilan Kim Kai. Umur 25 tahun. Seorang model terkenal dan pemilik sebuah club malam di daerah Hongdae. Anak dari ayah super sibuk yang memiliki perusahaan otomotif. Playboy dan memiliki aura seksi yang kuat. Biseksual.

Bisa menjadi teman yang baik namun juga bisa menjadi teman yang berdampak buruk. Pervert tingkat maksimal.

 **TBC or DELETE**

 **H O L A ! Saya comeback dengan username baru. Ini prolognya dan jika bosan baca lagi, skip aja. Tapi jangan lupa berikan tanggapan berupa Follow, Fav dan Comment. Agar FF ini bisa kembali saya lanjutkan.**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (TOLONG HARGAI PARA AUTHOR YANG SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBUAT FF DENGAN MEREVIEW! DON'T BE GOESTIE~ JADILAH PEMBACA YANG BAIK~)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Complicated Chapter 1**

 **Author : Alyna Beryl**

 **CAST : C H A N H U N K A I B A E K**

 **Support Cast : Byun Joohyun Do Kyungsoo Shim Haesoo Emily Russell**

 **Genre : Romance School Life Little bit Sad, and Fluffy Yaoi**

 **Rating : M**

 **Sorry for typo. Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

 **Happy Reading *bow** *

 _Semua berawal karena ulah Byun Baekhyun. Perkelahian, judi, dan taruhan sudah seperti kesehariannya. Namun, apapun yang dilakukan pasti ada resikonya. Dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus membayarnya._

Derap langkah kaki yang begitu tegas mungkin saja bisa melubangi lantai lorong sekolah jika si pemilik tak berniat untuk membuat itu sedikit memelan. Masih pagi jadi tak membuat yang mendengar terganggu. Tak banyak siswa yang akan segan berangkat sangat pagi untuk pergi kesekolah kecuali satu pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari jadi tidak akan ada yang heran walau si biang onar itu suka sekali membuat masalah.

Katakanlah memang dia biang onar walau itu memang inti seorang Byun Baekhyun tapi ketahuilah prestasinya adalah yang terbaik. Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya dalam banyak mata pelajaran namun tak berarti prestasi cemerlangnya bisa menjamin sikapnya.

Sungguh ingin sekali seluruh siswa beserta gurunya menyerah dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar tak bisa diatur. Jika si mungil itu sudah menyukai apa yang dilakukan itu akan sulit untuk membuatnya berhenti untuk tidak ketergantungan.

Kesukaannya benar-benar membuat banyak orang geleng-geleng. Taruhan, perkelahian dan banyak lagi. Banyak mendapat surat peringatan tapi semuanya tak membuat Baekhyun terhenti. Pemuda itu memang yang terbaik.

Bucheon yang keras kepala. Menjengkelkan disetiap langkahnya namun menjadi beratus kali baik hati dan manis saat mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya. Orang tuanya adalah segala-galanya. Ia akan berusaha menutup apapun yang akan mengungkapkan sikap dirinya yang asli kepada orang tuanya. Tidak bisa! Ayahya tidak boleh mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

Kesedihan orang tuanya adalah cambuk mematikan untuk Byun Baekhyun. Apalagi ibu yang dicintainya telah meninggal saat usianya 15 tahun.

"Pagi Baekhyun" Sapa ketua kelasnya yang baru datang. "Hm" Balas Baekhyun sekenanya.

Si ketua kelas merasa biasa melihat Baekhyun pagi-pagi sudah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal. Dia adalah satu-satunya teman sekelas yang segan menyapa Baekhyun. Walaupun banyak yang tidak ingin dekat dengan pemuda asal Bucheon itu tapi Kyungsoo si ketua kelas selalu mencari banyak hal untuk bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Jujur saja Baekhyun tak keberatan jika Kyungsoo mendekatinya karena ketua kelas itu tak terlalu mengganggu dan dia juga banyak membantunya dalam pelajaran tapi asal tau saja, Baekhyun sangat payah dalam berbasa-basi atau memiliki teman. Dia hanya tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya atau belajar dirumah?"

"Tidak ada waktu" Singkat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Yeah itu sudah cukup menjelaskan.

Aula sekolah nampak sepi. Itu karena hanya ada dua orang didalam. Baekhyun dan Haesoo saling berhadapan. Entah apa yang dibicarakan sejak waktu istirahat dimulai yang jelas mereka sedang berdebat.

"Rubahlah sikapmu! Aku mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan perasaanmu" Tawar Haesoo dan Baekhyun seakan muak dengan kalimat seperti 'berubahlah'

Apa yang bisa diharapkankan darinya. Dia memang pembuat onar yang abadi. Tak mudah bisa berubah. Tapi entahlah jika Haesoo menyuruhnya berubah menjadi tokoh hero. Itu lain cerita.

"Mungkin? Oh tidak terimakasih" Kesal Baekhyun. Oh ayolah gadis itu tidak ada serius-seriusnya jadi untuk apa dia membuang-buang waktu.

"Baek dewasa lah!" Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar keluar dari bibir Haesoo membuat Baekhyun seketika membawa si gadis kedalam ciuman intensnya. Dua kali dia melakukannya dengan Haesoo. Seperti saat mereka berdebat dan dimana Baekhyun sudah berada dititik dimana dia begitu meledak, ia akan mencium sang gadis.

Plakk..

Tamparan keras dan melihat punggung sempit Haesoo meninggalkannya selalu menjadi akhir dari perdebatannya.

Makan siang yang lezat menurut Baekhyun.

Akhir-akhir ini pola makannya tak teratur, bahkan berat badannya sedikit menurun. Mungkin pizza bisa membuatnya naik.

Ini bukan soal tugas yang menumpuk menjelang ujian kelulusannya tapi ini semua karena perbuatan nekatnya yang membuatnya tanpa sadar pusing sendiri. Dia tak biasanya memikirkan masalah yang telah lalu tapi apa boleh buat, kali ini masalah itu terlalu banyak teringat diotaknya. Mencoba tak peduli pun tak membantu karena seberapa banyak dia berusaha keras, akhirnya pasti akan kalah. Karena apa? Masalah itu sudah menjadi banyangnya.

Damn!

Sudah berkali-kali dia melakukan taruhan dan dia selalu keluar menjadi pemenang. Jujur ia melakukan kenakalan itu bukan untuk mendapat uang karena ketahuilah dia sudah cukup uang. Dia hanya senang melakukannya. Menyenangkan saat menjadi dominan atau saat dilihat sebagai pemenang.

'Suatu saat aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah seharusnya kumiliki'

Shit!

Keparat itu datang lagi.

Layaknya merontokkan otanya jika ingatan itu datang menghantuinya. Semua terjadi lima bulan lalu dan sialnya lima bulan dia dihantui dengan ingatan itu.

Saat dia berada dimana rasa membanggakan diri itu merasukinya. Baekhyun gelap mata. Tak peduli siapapun yang menjadi lawannya, karena dia merasa kemampuannya sudah luar biasa. Sombong! Pantas disematkan untuknya pada saat itu. Dia bahkan sempat merasa menjadi rajanya judi.

"Ya Tuhan" Keluh Baekhyun dalam remang kamarnya. Hampir pagi dan Baekhyun masih setia terjaga.

"Kau adalah orang paling bodoh didunia ini" Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat refleksi dirinya didepan cermin full body.

Menantang seorang lelaki yang bahkan belum ia kenal sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa kenal, bertemu saja baru kali itu dan dia sudah berani menantang untuk melakukan taruhan. Bodoh! Dan lebih bodohnya lagi ketika lelaki itu menyanggupi tantangannya. Hell!

Telak!

Kalah telak!

Entah siapa lelaki yang ia tantang. Lelaki itu benar-benar ahli dalam perjudian dan sungguh sial ia mengakui kemampuan itu. Jika ia raja judi mungkin lelaki itu lah dewanya. Menyepakati untuk mempertaruhkan 50 juta won dan lelaki itu hanya menunjuknya dengan wajah tegas. Mengatakan dengan jelas, sejelas-jelasnya.

'Suatu saat aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya kumiliki'

Dan pergi begitu saja tanpa beban. Meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Harus diakui kalau lelaki itu keren.

 **COMPLICATED**

Tuan Byun memandang bingkai foto yang diletakkannya samping computer itu sekali lagi. Melihat senyuman dua mataharinya membuat semangat kerjanya naik. Walaupun mendiang istrinya sudah tak ada lagi tapi hanya melihat sang istri dan anaknya Baekhyun dalam bingkai foto itu sudah membuat harinya cerah. Setidaknya ada sebuah penyemangat paginya ketika menunggu sang putra memberi kabar.

"Pemberi semangat yang manis paman?" Arah pandang Tuan Byun teralih saat seseorang yang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya sedang membawa beberapa lembar file ditangannya.

"Ahh maafkan saya Tuan Park. Apa anda sudah sedari tadi disana?" Tuan Park yang sang CEO muda hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa paman santai saja. Dan cukup panggil aku Chanyeol jika kita sedang berdua. Panggilan Tuan membuatku sedikit canggung"

Byun Joohyun terkekeh ringan.

Si Tuan Park itu mendekat kearah meja kerja Joohyun. Sembari meletakkan file yang dibawanya, tangan yang lain meraih bingkai foto itu.

"Berapa usianya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat kedua matanya menatap figure kecil ditengah dekapan hangat orang tuanya. "18 tahun Tuan. Dia mempersiapkan untuk masuk universitas dan mungkin juga mencari beasiswa untuk mengambil pendidikan diluar negeri"

Chanyeol sebenarnya risih sekali saat Direktur kepercayaan keluarga diperusahaannya sudah dipanggilnya paman, itu berarti panggilan itu akan menjadikan mereka lebih dekat. Tapi Joohyun tak pernah sekalipun memanggil namanya, dia masih begitu menghormatinya dan itu tak begitu disukainya.

"Putramu yang terbaik paman! Dia adalah lelaki yang manis" Byun Joohyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Entah Baekhyun akan lahir seperti apa. Apakah anaknya bodoh sekalipun itu tak membuat rasa sayangnya berkurang bahkan hanya secuil.

Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hai Baby~" Seseorang yang sangat ditunggu telah datang. Bocah berumur lima itu langsung menghambur kepelukan ayahnya. Seharian tidak melihat wajah ayahnya membuat bocah yang bernama Jamie itu begitu rindu setengah mati sejak bangun tidur pagi tadi.

"Dad aku merindukanmu"

"Ohh Baby, Daddy juga merindukanmu"

"Emily kemari untuk memberikan ini. Aku suka! Ini bercahaya" Si kecil menunjukkan robot ironman yang didekap didadanya kepada Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyuman hangatnya.

"Senang dengan Emily huh?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan cubitan kecil dihidung putranya.

"Tidak! Dia suka bekerja sama seperti Daddy"

"Maafkan Daddy sayang. Janji, akhir pekan Daddy akan menemanimu seharian punuh" Pekikan haboh yang ditimbulkan si kecil itu begitu lucu. Hingga Chanyeol tak bisa jika tak memberikan kecupan kecil dipipi gembul putranya.

"Akhir pekan dengan Daddy dan ironman, janji?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman hangat yang tak bosannya masih terkembang.

"Chanyeol-ah…" Yang dipanggil menoleh. Disana wanita setengah baya berdiri diambang pintu. "…Emily sudah menunggumu"

Setelah mengambil alih Jamie dari Chanyeol, wanita sengah baya yang ternyata ibu Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol saat putranya akan melewatinya dan itu membuat putranya terhenti.

"Ibu masih tak bisa merestui hubunganmu dengan Emily! Rose yang terbaik Chanyeol" Tanpa mengatakan maksudnya secara langsung, ibunya seolah menyuruhnya mencari wanita yang seperti Rose. Mantan istrinya yang sudah meninggal.

Remasan tangan Emily digenggamannya membuat Chanyeol sejenak teralih dari arah pandangnya yang tadi lurus kedepan. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku tau ibumu masih tak bisa menerimaku" Kecupan kecil didapat Emily dipunggung tangannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan itu membuat bahu lebarnya sedikit menurun.

"Tak usah memikirkan hal itu"

"Tapi itu menggangguku"

"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan"

Serasa ingin sekali marah, Emily mengusap wajahnya untuk menahan itu keluar. Liburan di Koreanya sama sekali tak bahagia. Memang saat dengan Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan tapi waktu mereka berdua bersama hanya seperempat dari masa liburnya dan sekarang ia harus kembali ke Paris. Kembali kepada pekerjaannya. Catwalk, brand, makeup dan sebagainya.

Mobil berwarna gelap milik Chanyeol menepi. Mereka sampai dibandara dan saat kedua bola mata sang kekasih memandanganya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa wanita itu tak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Lagi?" Senyuman Chanyeol terkembang paksa.

"Maafkan aku honey. Aku harus kembali kekantor sekarang juga!" Jelas Chanyeol dan Emily mendesah, sampai si pemilik mata kelam merasa begitu bersalah.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti" Dan Emily pun memilih mengalah.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan membantu sang kekasih pada kopernya. Setelah memberikan koper navy sang kekasih ke tangan si pemilik. Emily membuka suara.

"Aku tak akan memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hariku buruk. Hanya ingat jika kau mencintaiku" Kekehan dengan suara berat dan serak keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Tentu, ingat jika aku mencintaimu" Lalu tak sampai beberapa detik Chanyeol sudah melumat belahan bibir sang kekasih intim. Bahkan tubuh langsing itu ia dekap erat untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang sempurna.

"Kau selalu membuatku gila Loey…" Ujar Emily setelah melepas ciumannya dan itu sukses membuatnya mendapat pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol. "…as always"

 **COMPLICATED**

Ketua kelas nampak berlarian disepanjang lorong. Memasuki kelasnya lalu mendekati seseorang yang selalu tak terganggu dengan intensitasnya dibangku paling belakang. Dia Byun Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan bukunya sejak selesai ujian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo akui pemuda itu memang sangat rajin dengan pelajaran apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah" Sekali tak teralih, Kyungsoo memanggil lagi dengan menyentuh pundak kecil itu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya. Tatapannya bahkan sempat membuat Kyungsoo terpaku. Uhh es batu.

"Kau dipanggil ke kantor kepsek" Dengan diam Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya setelah sempat menyimpan buku pelajarannya kedalam ransel merah dimejanya. Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, Kyungsoo menghentikannya. "Kau tidak dalam masalah apapun dengan gangster kan?"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut. Apanya yang gangster? Yang benar saja!

"Karena dia sedikit menyeramkan dari biasanya" Mungkinkah ketua kelasnya itu sedang khawatir? Jika iya, Baekhyun menghargainya.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Langkah pendek itu kemudian perlahan meninggalkan kelasnya. Menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sedang riuh karena jam istirahat. Baekhyun layaknya seseorang yang ditakuti, atau memang ditakuti. Semua bahkan menepi dengan sendirinya seolah membuka jalan untuk Baekhyun lewat tapi sepertinya si angkuh itu tak memperdulikannya.

Menjadi ketukan ketiga dan seruan untuk mengizinkanya masuk terdengar ditelinganya. Tanpa ragu ia mendorong pintu dengan tag kepala sekolah dibagian depan. Membuka sedikit cukup untuk tubuhnya lalu menduduki kursi disamping seorang pria yang entahlah Baekhyun seperti mengenal namun juga asing.

"Kupikir kau harus memberi salam kepadanya Byun Baekhyun" Sang kepala sekolah menunjuk pria disamping Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Buka Baekhyun karena merasa suasananya tak seaneh biasanya. Ia biasa dipanggil kepala sekolah karena sebuah masalah dan akan berlangsung dengan omelan diawal dan solusi diakhir, tapi ini. Tak biasanya.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya kumiliki" Suara itu. Damn! Suara itu Baekhyun sangat mengenalnya. Ingatan tentang pria keparat itu.

"Ekhem.. Jadi Tuan Byun, ini tentang 50 JUTA WON yang belum kau bayar kepadanya" Kepala sekolahnya memberi tekanan pada nominal yang disebutkannya. Dan dirinya dengan sial tak bisa berhenti terkejut.

"Aku tak akan seperti ini jika kau membayar lebih awal!" Pria dengan surai blonde itu membuka kacamatanya. Memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Baekhyun. Menusuk tepat kearah retina hingga membuat Baekhyun gelagapan. "Kau membuatku menjadi rentenir Mr. Byun"

"Pasti akan kubayar! Tapi aku hanya memiliki 30 ditabunganku" Pria blonde itu tertawa remeh. "Berapa lama lagi aku akan menunggu Mr. Byun? Aku ingin kau membayarnya penuh sekarang juga!" Tolak Pria blonde kemudian sesuatu disodorkan kearah Baekhyun.

"Atau kau mau melakukan ini untuk membayarnya" Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang disodorkan si pria blonde itu padanya.

Kontrak Kerja!

Awalnya senyuman itu nampak biasa tapi setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan tanpa berfikir panjang, senyuman itu pun berubah drastis menjadi licik dan mencurigakan.

Dan sesuatu yang tak diharapkan Baekhyun nanti harus terjadi setelah Baekhyun menyetujuinya dan menandatangani kontrak diatas materai lembaran kertas milik si blonde.

 **FLASHBACK** **"Apa aku harus mencari model yang cocok untuk tema ini?" Sehun menggeleng menanggapi tawaran asistennya.** **"Aku sudah mempunyai daftarnya tapi aku harus mencari laki-laki yang memiliki sisi feminim dan itu yang belum kutemukan"** **"Tema ini tidak cocok untukku Sehun"** **Si asisten membuka map yang berisi banyak gambar pakaian yang didesain Sehun khusus untuk tema yang diusung kali ini dan temanya memang bukan mereka ahlinya. Katanya untuk mendukung kaum gay dan sebagainya. Dicetus langsung dari perusahaan tempat Sehun bekerja. Pastinya hal itu membuat Sehun harus pusing setengah mati karena hell! Ia sangat menyukai wanita, tapi kenapa perusahaannya malah mendukung komunitas gay dengan bekerja sama dengan brand perusahaan ternama lainnya.** **"Aku ingin menculik paksa saja" Entah kenapa ucapan asal asistennya malah membuat Sehun mendapat ide segar. Ia seketika teringat dengan lelaki yang melakukan judi dengannya tempo hari disebuah club malam. Sikapnya memang tidak cocok dengan tema yang diusung tapi point nya ada pada wajah manisnya yang sangat menawan itu. Pemuda yang ia cari tau bernama Byun Baekhyun.** **"I got it!" Seru Sehun dengan menjentikan jemarinya.** **"Kau mendapatkan sebuah ide Sehun?" Mengindahkan pertanyaan sang asisten. Si blonde Sehun beringsut pergi tanpa sepatah kata.**

 **'Aku akan membuatmu menyutujuinya Mr. Byun'**

 **COMPLICATED**

Langit nampak mendung. Dan udara yang berhembus malam ini begitu menusuk tulang. Ditengah temaramnya lampu jalan, Baekhyun berjalan setapak demi setapak dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. Tanpa peduli akan riuh lalu lalang para pejalan kaki yang tak sabar kembali pulang setelah bekerja. Sesekali pundak sempit namun tangguh itu terbentur oleh pundak lain dan nyatanya Baekhyun hanya peduli dengan suara disebrang telefonnya.

 _"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"_ Anggukan lirih tergerak dikepala Baekhyun. "Baik, tentu saja!" Jawabnya dengan helaan nafas berat. Seharusnya ia menjawab sebaliknya.

 _"Tak ada surat datang tentang melanggar aturan. Kau sangat luar biasa nak"_ Suara serak nan tua itu membuat beban yang menumpuk dipundaknya sedikit ringan.

"Aku memang yang terbaik" Terbaik membohongi ayahnya mungkin. Tak akan ada surat peringatan apapun yang datang pada ayahnya karena ketahuilah Baekhyunahlinya dalam memanipulasi. Menyuap seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi ayahnya saja sudah cukup. Apapun yang terjadi, kenakalan sekecil debu pun tak boleh sampai ketelinga ayahnya.

Bukannya takut, namun lebih kepada perasaan takut mengecewakan.

Baekhyun melakukan banyak bertelefon pada minggu ini. Bahkan terjadi setiap hari. Biasanya ia hanya akan menelfon jika ada sesuatu yang penting untuk diketahui ayahnya tapi entahlah ia jadi merindu setengah mati kepada ayahnya itu. Sempat dibenaknya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik agar tak perlu selalu menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sedang terjadi. Tapi itu terlalu sulit dan ia hanya akan memikirkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Perasaan takut mengecewakan.

 _"Ayah tau kau akan selalu menjadi anak yang baik"_

Suara itu memang ringan dipundak tapi terasa berat dibenak. Hei Byun Joohyun! Baekhyun adalah penghancur terbesar hatimu. Tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan selain prestasinya. Dia sudah banyak masalah dan ada masalah baru yang akan menghampirinya. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana masalah itu memperlihatkan cerita akhirnya kelak. **'Kau selamanya akan terlihat hancur walau dimatamu sendiri Byun Baekhyun'**

Hari kesekian dalam minggu keempat bulan Juli. Baekhyun mendapat serangkaian lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Perkelahian bodoh untuk mempertahankan harga diri berhasil Baekhyun menangkan.

Lihatlah bagaimana dia terseok! Dia bahkan mengacuhkan nyeri ditubuhnya. Bodoh, keras kepala, dan pembangkang. Memang sealalu cocok dengan Baekhyun. Sudah berapa kali Haesoo mengomelinya, tapi tak membuat Baekhyun berubah. Haesoo atau siapapun tak akan berhasil menghentikan aksinya kecuali yeah satu orang berharga yang bisa. Tentu saja sang ayah.

Well, Baekhyun si mungil menggeram beberapa kali dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Kenapa di saat dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai diflat untuk mengobati lukanya, malahan ia merasa jarak flatnya sangat jauh.

"Membutuhkan tumpangan?" Keparat!

"Tidak!"

"Aku masih mengingat hutang itu!" Sial benar-benar sial. Keparat itu kenapa harus tau keberadaannya "Aku juga tidak bertujuan melupakannya" Tanpa menaruh minat dengan lelaki didalam mobil sambil menontonnya berjalan terseok kesusahan.

"Ingat kontraknya!" Dengan geraman yang lebih kasar, Baekhyun menghentikan lajunya.

"Shit!"

"Datang setelah kau menyingkirkan lebam kotormu itu!" Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, mobil itu berlalu dan meninggalkan sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi jatuh diatas kakinya.

 **Oh Sehun**

010xxxxxxx

Fashion Designer

Entah mengapa Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan buruk dengan ini.

 **TBC**

 **H O L A !**

 **FF ini saya post ulang karena uname saya Alyna Beryl tidak saya gunakan lagi. Terimakasih.**

 **Berikan dukungan Fav, Foll dan Comment agar saya tau bahwa kalian masih ingin FF ini dilanjutkan.**

 **Uname Wattpad : @AlynaBee**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (TOLONG HARGAI PARA AUTHOR YANG SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBUAT FF DENGAN MEREVIEW! DON'T BE GOESTIE~ JADILAH PEMBACA YANG BAIK~)**


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

Complicated Chapter 2

.

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : CHANHUNKAIBAEK

Support Cast : Byun Joohyun Park Jamie Do Kyungsoo Shim Haesoo Emily Russell

Genre : Romance School Life Little bit Sad, and Fluffy Yaoi

Rating : M

Sorry for typo. Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

Semua berawal karena ulah Byun Baekhyun. Perkelahian, judi, dan taruhan sudah seperti kesehariannya. Namun, apapun yang dilakukan pasti ada resikonya. Dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus membayarnya.

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah dihari libur. Suara tawa, kendaraan dan decitan ban bus yang bergesekan dengan aspal menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Suara-suara itu melingkupi telinganya bahkan terasa amat bising hingga membuat si pemilik mata bulan sabit itu harus memakai tudung dikepalanya. Menghalau kebisingan itu agar tak kontak langsung dengan gendang telinganya.

Lonceng café yang didatangi Baekhyun berbunyi setelah si mata bulan sabit itu membuka lebih lebar pintunya. Memilih duduk ditempat yang tak banyak dapat perhatian.

"Hai Baek" Sapa pelayan ramah hingga yang duduk mendongak. Itu Kyungsoo dengan celemek warna gelap berdiri diseberang Baekhyun sembari menggenggam buku menu.

"Bisa kubantu pesananmu" Kyungsoo sudah siap mencatat pesanan temannya setelah memberikan buku itu ketangan Baekhyun.

"Hot Latte dan Waffle"

"Tambahan full cream strawberry seperti biasa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo, temannya itu memang sering datang kemari dan biasa memesan apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry.

"Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik" Kyungsoo melayangkan senyuman nan ramah pada Baekhyun. "Baiklah, pesananmu akan segera datang" Kyungsoo mengambil kembali buku menunya dan berlalu pergi setelah selesai dengan Baekhyun.

 **To : Ayah** **Apa ayah sibuk? Aku akan kesana setelah ini**.

Jarang sekali ia mengirimi ayahnya pesan. Biasanya ia akan langsung menelfon tapi entahlah dari pagi hingga saat ini, suasana hatinya teramat suram hingga bergerak pun rasanya enggan.

Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan mengunjungi ayahnya. Tapi karena belakangan ini ayahnya sibuk jadi ia hanya bisa mengunjungi sang ayah dikantor. Kunjungan yang dilakukannya tidak bisa dikatakan sering, ia hanya mengunjungi saat akhir bulan. Itu pun jika setumpuk tugas tidak menggunung di meja belajarnya. Biasanya ia akan menunda kunjungannya saat diserang oleh banyak tugas. Dia sudah menunda kunjungannya selama tiga bulan karena padatnya persiapan menjelang kelulusan. Dan kali ini ia tidak mau menunda lagi. Ia sudah teramat sangat rindu pada ayahnya.

Mata bulan sabit itu bergerak pelan saat pesanan tak kurang dari sepuluh menit datang dimejanya. Si pengantar bukan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ketua kelas sedang repot didalam. Ia lupa bertanya tentang kunjungan pariwisata sekolahnya ke Jepang. Pikirnya ia bisa bertanya sekarang tapi yasudahlah ia bisa bertanya besok.

Drrt..

Ponselnya bergetar, ada notice pesan masuk disana membuat si pemilik beralih dari Latte ke ponselnya.

 **From : Ayah** **Tunggu diruangan, ayah masih ada meeting.**

Tak perlu membalas lagi pesan ayahnya. Baekhyun cukup memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam saku jaketnya dan memilih focus menghabiskan makanannya.

"Pagi Baekhyun-ssi" Sapaan ramah dari resepsionis perusahaan untuk kedua kalinya dihari libur dan dibalas tak kalah ramah dengan Baekhyun. "Pagi juga" Sapaan renyahnya dibarengi dengan bungkukan singkat tubuhnya.

"Kuantar keruangan Direktur Baekhyun-ssi" Resepsionis dengan marga Han itu menuntun Baekhyun kearah lift.

"Ruangannya pindah?"

"Ya, karena ada penataan ulang diruangan Direktur dulu jadi dipindahkan untuk sementara" Jelas sang resepsionis membuat Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"CEO kami yang baru ingin semua ruangan ditata ulang. Semua yang terlihat harus sempurna untuk kenyamanan karyawan dan clien"

Seperti tengah melakukan kunjungan study disebuah lapangan kerja. Baekhyun yang biasanya sering datang kemari pun tak luput dari penjelasan mengenai perusahaan walaupun itu sama sekali bukan kepentingannya.

"Nah kita sampai! Kau bisa menunggu didalam Baekhyun-sii" Senyuman canggung yang terkembang dibibir Baekhyun membuat resepsionis itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun lirih.

"Jangan karena lebih dari sebulan kau tidak berkunjung kemari membuat suasananya menjadi canggung. Santai saja Hyun-ah" Jujur saja Baekhyun pernah menyukai resepsionis bermarga Han itu saat ia berumur 16 tahun. Tapi itu dulu karena wanita itu sekarang sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar"

"Sama-sama"

Ketika kenop pintu terputar dan daun pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar, pemandangan yang terlihat didepan matanya bukanlah hening ruangan sang ayah tapi berisiknya suara robot mainan yang teramat kencang dari dekapan seorang bocah yang tengah menatap Baekhyun lucu.

Memang Baekhyun penasaran dengan sosok bocah kecil itu, tapi rasa tidak pedulinya lebih besar dari pada rasa ingin taunya jadi yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah berjalan lurus kearah sofa dan mendudukkan nyaman tubuhnya disana. Tak menghiraukan bocah yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hyung siapa? Kenapa masuk ke tempat Uncle Joo—" Baekhyun melirik bocah kecil itu tanpa minat. Membalas pertanyaan sibocah hingga tega memotong kalimatnya. "Dia ayahku"

"Jadi kau Baekhyun Hyung?"

"Yap!"

"Uncle Joo sedang rapat besar bersama Daddy. Aku diizinkan bermain disini oleh Daddy jadi aku membawa iron kemari. Hyung mau melihat ironku?" Sebelah alis Baekhyun memincing. Merasa aneh saat bocah itu memanggil ironman dengan hanya iron saja. Seperti ia diajak bermain dengan seterika.

"Tidak, gunakan untuk dirimu sendiri" Bibir bocah berumur lima tahun itu nampak melengkung kebawah, kecewa. Hyung besar itu menolak melihat robot miliknya.

"Tak apa kalau Hyung meminjamnya" Kembali menyodorkan mainan itu kearah Baekhyun dan kali ini Baekhyun menyerah. ia memilih mengambil mainan itu walau hanya digenggamnya saja.

"Panggil namaku saja! Rasanya aneh saat dipanggil Hyung kalau tak pernah punya adik" Ucap Baekhyun kepada bocah didepannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jamie…" Bocah berumur lima itu menjawab dengan intonasi yang menggemaskan. "…kau lucu Jamie" Dan Baekhyun nyatanya tau kalau si bocah terlihat begitu lucu ditambah dengan bibir tipis yang berwarna merah itu.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan dua manusia yang sedang akur diatas sofa. Tertangkap figure ayah Baekhyun yang berjalan masuk dengan beberapa map hasil presentasi dikedua tangannya. Dan disusul sosok tinggi dengan setelan navy yang ikut masuk dibelakangnya.

"Daddy!" Pekikan Jamie membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ditempatnya. Walau tak sampai membuat telinganya berdengung tapi pekikan itu cukup menganggu pendengarannya. Dia memang tak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu yang berisik.

"Hei Baby, kau menunggu lama?" Bocah lucu itu menggeleng lalu menunjuk robot mainannya yang tengah digenggam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, beri salam kepada Tuan Park Chanyeol"

Seperti ingat dengan seseorang.

 **(FLASHBACK)** **Ketukan pelan dipintu utama yang mjulang itu menimbulkan bberapa orang didalam rumah mengarahkan pandangannya.** **Ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan lebarnya, sosok pria tua menyambutnya hangat. Dan membuat senyuman Tuan Byun mengembang melihat pimpinan peruaahaan tempatnya bekerja itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya.** **"Kau datang sendiri Joohyun-ah?"** **"Tidak presdir, ada istri dan anak saya di dalam mobil"** **"Lalu kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk huh?!"** **Mungkin beberapa orang mengatakan, kita bisa mengubah takdir jika kita berusaha lebih giat untuk merubahnya. Tapi bagi pria paruh baya yang mempunyai anak tunggal bernama Baekhyun itu merasa takdir terlalu sulit untuk dirubah atau mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dirubah.** **Apapun yang sudah ditakdirkan mau tak mau harus diterima dan dijalani bukan? Dan itu seperti apa yang dialami Byun Joohyun.l Joohyun dan seseorang yang kini ia panggil Presedir adalah teman dekat hingga sekarang. Anehnya walau sifat mereka bertolak belakang tapi mereka bahkan tak terpisahkan. Presedirnya seorang yang pemalas dan arogan, sedangkan Joohyun begitu rajin dan pendiam.** **Cukup hanya sedikit sentuhan Tuhan, semua bisa berubah apapun kehendaknya. Lihatlah, siapa yang dipanggilnya Presedir adalah seseorang yang dulunya selalu menyalin tugas-tugasnya. Park Min Sik.** **"Apa ini yang bernama Baekhyun Paman Joo?" Seseorang dengan tinggi sepundak Min Sik menghampiri sosok kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik kaki ibunya.** **"Baekhyun beri salam kepada Chanyeol Hyung" Baekhyun melakukan dengan patuh perintah ayahnya. Keluar dari belakang kaki ibunya lalu membungkuk kecil dengan tangan yang ditaruhnya diperut itu sopan. Kemudian setelah memberi salam, Baekhyun kembali bersembunyi dibalik kaki ibunya.** **"Kau lucu sekali~" Min Sik menginterupsi Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun yang berumur lima itu pergi keruang tengah menjemput sekotak penuh mainannya. Sedangkan orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan diruang tamu.** **"Paman Joo bilang kepadaku kalau kau sangat manis" Yang dikatakan anak lima belas tahun didepannya membuat Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti. Fokusnya lebih teralih kepada mainan Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggil minta dimainkan.** **"Ada apa dengan pipimu? Kenapa warnanya sedikit merah" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi gembul itu dan menggerak-gerakkan kecil jemarinya disana.** **"Kau pendiam ya…" Usapan lembut pada surai legam yang lebih kecil membuat si pemilik menoleh "…aku bahkan berbicara banyak dari tadi, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaramu"** **"Byun Baekhyun, kau adalah adikku mulai sekarang" Seru Chanyeol girang dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.** **"Aku adalah adik Chanyeol" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya dan itu membuat senyuman Chanyeol mengembang sangat lebar.**

Ahh, dia Park Chanyeol. Putra tunggal mendiang Park Min Sik sahabat ayahnya.

"Hai Baekhyun, sudah lama sejak 13 tahun yang lalu terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kau tumbuh begitu banyak" Baekhyun tak membalas salaman tangan Chanyeol namun si tinggi hanya memandang maklum. Mungkin Baekhyun masih tidak ingat.

Tiga belas tahun? Tak banyak diingatnya selama kurun waktu selama itu, dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu Chanyeol sebelumnya. Jika mereka bertemu tiga belas tahun yang lalu berarti umurnya kala itu masih lima tahun.

"Aku tidak mengingatmu" Sarkastik Baekhyun hingga membuat Tuan Byun berdahem. Lama-lama mungkin jadi semakin tegang.

"Hyun-ah, duduklah di sofa! Ayah akan berdiskusi sebentar dengan Tuan Park" Seru Ayahnya dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku mau turun! Aku mau bersama Baekhyun" Chanyeol menurunkan Jamie dari gendongannya. Bocah itu berlari kecil kearah sofa dan duduk manis tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Sedikit cekikikan disana dan Chanyeol hanya memandang putranya dengan dengusan lucu.

"Baekhyun…"

"Hm?"

"Daddy pernah membelikanku ice cream dengan ukuran yang sangat besar…" Bocah mungil itu menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun seperapa besar ukuran ice creamnya dengan gerakan tangan mungilnya yang membentang. "…tapi karena aku sering terkena flu jadi Daddy tidak pernah membelikanku lagi" Bibir semerah cerry itu mengerucut kecil.

"Aku suka strawberry" Sahut Baekhyun dan seketika mata bocah bernama Jamie itu berbinar.

"Strawberry, vanilla dan chocolate! Mereka manis dan enak" Jamie mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ditambah dua jari telunjuk yang ikut terbuka. Dia lucu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Baekhyun Hyung untuk bermain kerumah baby?" Sahutan itu dari seseorang yang baru saja menghampiri Jamie.

"Mungkin lain waktu saat Baekhyun sudah mulai libur sekolah. Kami akan berkunjung kesana sekalian menjenguk Nyonya Park" Seru Tuan Byun sopan.

"Yey~ Baekhyun akan datang" Baekhyun yang tak mengerti situasi hanya diam dihadapan ayahnya. Sejujurnya liburan sekolah datang, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan semua hari liburnya bermalas-malasan dirumah ayahnya dan tidak untuk berkunjung kemanapun termasuk kerumah seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol. ia tidak mengenal pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali keruangan dulu Paman. Jamie, beri salam pada Uncle!"

"Sampai Jumpa Uncle~" Salam manis Jamie.

"Bye Jamie…"

.

.

.

COMPLICATED

.

.

.

Pandangan lurus kedapan dengan dada naik turun. Baekhyun berdiri diam didepan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Menerawang gedung itu lama seakan tengah berfikir. Yah memang Baekhyun terlihat sedang berfikir. Tentang keputusannya untuk berjalan masuk atau lari menjauh dan pergi dari sini.

Laurent J. Hill

Perusahaan Fashion milik Korea Selatan yang mendunia.

Haruskah? Haruskah ia masuk kesana?

Persetan dengan rasa takutnya. Baekhyun masuk gedung itu dengan percaya diri. Langkah kakinya mantap menapak kearah resepsionis. Dan berkata dengan lantang jika dirinya memiliki janji dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun dan ia pun tak lupa menyertakan kartu nama pria yang terkadang ia sebut keparat itu.

"Bisa anda tunggu disebelah sana! Tuan Oh sedang ada pertemuan penting" Resepsionis itu menunjuk tempat duduk berjejeran tepat disampingnya. Ia sudah yakin akan melakukan hal ini. Dan ia berharap tak ada satupun yang akan mengenalinya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Ia bahkan menyelesaikan banyak level dismartphone nya karena terserang rasa bosan yang amat sangat. Beberapa kali ia sempat menggeram karena orang yang dicarinya tak kunjung tampak. Walau ada banyak sekali suguhan wanita cantik yang melenggang keluar masuk gedung tapi rasa bosan benar-benar tak terhindarkan. Tak jarang ia melihat beberapa model yang pernah dilihatnya dimajalah sebelumnya.

Matanya tertarik dengan tulisan dinding perusahaan yang menampilkan banyak brand dari produk fashion besar dunia yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini. Seperti Cartier, Rolex, Louis Vuitton dan tak ketinggalan brand fashion seperti Gucci juga Prada.

Mulut kecil Baekhyun bahkan sedikit menganga membaca brand-brand itu. Wah berarti koneksi perusahaan ini sungguh besar. Ia pikir perusahaan ini hanya mengeluarkan produk fashion khusus pakaian, tapi ternyata perhiasan juga ada disini.

"Puas melihat-lihat?" Sepatu yang terlihat mengkilap itu tertangkap indera Baekhyun. Tapi si mungil lebih memilih menunduk tanpa melihat pemilik sepatu itu.

"Well, aku tidak ingin mengulur banyak waktu karena jadwalku juga sangat padat hari ini. Kau datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat" Sebelah bibir Baekhyun tertarik keatas, meremehkan. Sayang sekali yang sibuk disini tidak hanya pria didepannya tapi juga dirinya.

Lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan pergi judi dari pada harus terperangkap kedalam tempat yang bukan gayanya seperti saat ini.

"Ikut aku!" Baekhyun mengikuti langkah lebar pria didepannya. Saat pandangannya teralih tepat kepunggung pria bernama Oh Sehun, tanpa sadar ia terkagum dengan punggung lebar itu. Punggung dan pundak lebar yang sempurna.

"Duduklah!" Ia mengedarkan kedua matanya keseluruh sudut ruangan. Setelah mengikuti Sehun kelantai lima, ia diajak masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat rapi dan terdapat sebuah ruangan disudut dengan pintu yang terbuka. Sepertinya ruangan disudut itu tempat dimana Sehun berkreasi dengan apa yang disebut fashion itu disana.

"Baiklah kuharap kau siap untuk pemotretan hari ini. Akan memakan banyak waktu karena yah kau baru dibidang ini jadi kali ini kau sekaligus dilatih untuk bergaya didepan kamera. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan gugup! Sebelu—" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sehun ketus.

"Langsung keintinya! Seperti apa yang harus kulakukan agar semua ini cepat berakhir"

Sehun tertawa mengejek. Sepertinya pemuda kecil itu tak membaca kontraknya dengan teliti.

"Kau harus melakukan banyak sekali pemotretan dalam dua bulan Baekhyun. Sisa 20 juta won tak semurah itu untuk kau bayar. Kau masih sangat baru jadi aku tak mau memberimu banyak gaji. Hidup seperti give and take Baekhyun. Memberi juga menerima!" Kepalan tangan Baekhyun mengerat disamping tubuhnya. Sial! Ia tak pernah merasa kalah seperti ini. Layaknya diperbudak oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

"Untuk kesempatan kali ini entah kau mengenalnya atau tidak yang jelas model yang akan menemanimu sudah sangat senior dibidangnya. Dia bernama Kim Kai"

"FUCK YOU OH SEHUN!"

"I'M NOT GONNA FUCKING WEAR IT!" Baekhyun meronta kasar dengan Sehun yang tengah memijat pelipisnya lelah. Ia sudah diambang frustasi hebat.

"Aku tau kau homophobic tapi kontrak yang sudah kau tanda tangani tidak akan bisa berubah"

Brak..

Baekhyun dengan kekuatan yang sudah menumpuk ditangannya, berani mendorong Sehun kasar hingga punggung si tinggi harus bertemu dinding dibelakangnya dengan tidak elit. Oh shit! Ini menyakitkan. Sehun tak meremehkan kekuatan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun dia bukanlah pemuda biasa.

Siapa yang tidak marah setengah mati jika apa yang ada dibayanganmu tentang pemotretan yang normal rusak dengan realitanya. Bayangkan jika ia harus berpose dengan pakaian wanita atau laki-laki dengan gaya seorang gay. Kedua bukan pilihan yang layak untuk dipilih. So fucking disgusting!

"Aku akan membatalkan kontraknya dan mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakan kepada ayahmu. Direktur LOEY McNesson Corp. huh? Menarik"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan sentuh ayahku!"

"Jangan pernah melibatkannya!" Panik Baekhyun layaknya orang kesetanan.

"Kalau begitu pakai dan jangan membuang waktu berhargaku!" Baekhyun menerima lemparan kasar dari Sehun didadanya. Pakaian wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rok dengan tinggi selutut. Untuk sekarang, pakaian secantik ini menjadi menjijikkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Hei Sehan! Kau tak perlu sekasar itu dengannya" Sahut seseorang diambang pintu. Dia Kai. Baekhyun baru mengenal pria itu dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dia pria yang cukup nyaman untuk diajak ngobrol.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri Sehan, dia perlu waktu!"

"Kuharap pemotretannya harus sudah dilakukan sebelum aku membunuhnya" Kasar Sehun dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Tatapan itu sungguh menyiratkan rasa tidak suka yang begitu kentara. Dan si pria dengan punggung lebar itupun pergi menyisahkan Kai dan Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan posisi mereka.

"Mungkin ini tak terlalu membantu menekan rasa marahmu, tapi aku tau kau sedang haus Baekhyun" Kai menyodorkan botol air mineral yang telah ia bawa sedari tadi kearah Baekhyun dan tentu saja Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Santai saja! Aku akan menunggumu diluar setelah kau siap" Ucap Kai menenangkan.

Demi apa Baekhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dikenakannya sepanjang pemotretan. Kai mengatakan jika hanya hari ini dirinya berpenampilan wanita dan Baekhyun sedikit lega mendengar itu. Namun sekarang entah mengapa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia dan Kai hanya melakukan pose biasa tapi anehnya kenapa tubuhnya sangat panas seakan terbakar dan ia sungguh tak tahan. Apalagi dengan rok yang sekarang dikenakannya, membuat beribu kali rasa tidak nyaman itu datang.

"Rileks Baekhee" Kai mengatakan itu ditelinganya dengan sedikit tiupan disana. Sepertinya Kai memang suka memanggil seseorang sesuka hatinya.

Tunggu.

Tiupan?

Apa Kai baru saja meniup telinganya?

"Fuck!" Umpat Baekhyun terbata, keringat sebiji jagung jatuh didahinya membuat kesan intim tercipta.

"Aku memasukkan obat perangsang diminuman itu. Bagaimana efeknya? Menyenangkan bukan?" Baekhyun mendelik marah saat mendengar ucapan Kai yang dengan nakalnya membelai pahanya yang terbuka. Dan tubuhnya seakan mengkhianati akal sehatnya. Mati-matian otaknya menolak tapi kenapa kaki sialnya malah tebuka dibawah sana.

"K-kau..akann m-mati uhh!" Tak pernah sekacau ini. Hanya untuk berbicara saja Baekhyun sangat kesulitan. Ia menahan apa yang akan meledak. Perasaan dimana ingin disentuh dan ia merasa tak berdaya.

"Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu" Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Baekhyun mencoba berperang dengan obat perangsang ditubuhnya, Kai dengan berani mencium mesra bibir Baekhyun. Dikulum dan digigit. Bibir adalah candu tapi kali ini Kai mengakui jika bibir Baekhyun yang paling istimewa. Limes yang manis.

Sempurna.

"Ahh..ti..dak!" Blits kamera membuat Baekhyun lebih buruk. Pandangannya memburam dan seperti orang gila yang tak tau harus berbuat apa. Mungkin ini yang bisa melemahkan seketika kekuatannya. Obat perangsang milik Kai sangat hebat. Pasrah saat Kai meraba paha dalamnya dan menurunkan celana dalam yang dikenakannya sampai sebatas lutut.

Bajingan!

"Kai, tidak dikenankan untuk melecehkan lawan modelmu. Perusahaan ini tidak sedang membuat porn video!" Seru sang fotografer menghentikan aksi Kai yang akan memainkan penis Baekhyun dibalik rok yang dikenakan si mungil.

"Teganya kau!" Kesal Kai dan fotografer membuat gerakan kearah stylist untuk membantu menata pakaian Baekhyun. Namun baru saja celana dalam Baekhyun dipasang kepemiliknya, Baekhyun sudah ambruk. Si mungil pingsan.

.

.

.

COMPLICATED

.

.

.

"Daddy, kapan Baekhyun datang kemari?" Chanyeol yang sedang membaca sebuah buku disamping putranya pun menoleh. Ia mengusap surai putranya lalu tersenyum.

"Uncle Joo akan membawa Baekhyun kemari segera" Jamie mengeluarkan seluruh mainan yang ada didalam box keatas karpet bulu.

"Apa mainanku jelek?" Apa yang dikatakan putranya membuat alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu baby? Tentu saja semua mainanmu sangat bagus" Tapi bocah berumur lima itu menggeleng.

"Baekhyun tidak suka mainanku"

"Itu karena Baekhyun sudah dewasa baby. Dia bukan tidak suka dengan mainan tapi dia hanya sudah lama tidak memainkannya jadi seakan dia tidak suka. Kau mengerti maksud Daddy kan?" Jamie mengangguk dan meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk membuatnya beralih kepangkuan hangat ayahnya.

"Aku akan membuat Baekhyun suka bermain" Chanyeol mencubit pipi putranya gemas.

"Padahal Emily tinggal disini lebih dari seminggu tapi kenapa kau tidak banyak bermain dengannya? Dia juga membelikan ironman kan?!"

"Emily tidak bermain denganku!"

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Dia bermain dengan telefon seperti Daddy, itu menyebalkan!" Chanyeol terdiam, tak bisa membuat pembelaan.

"Baiklah aku akan menasehatinya untuk tidak banyak bermain dengan telefon agar dia bisa bermain denganmu. Bagaimana baby?" Jamie menggeleng lagi. Ia tidak suka dengan Emily. Karena Emily jauh berbeda dengan Mommy nya.

"Aku hanya suka Baekhyun. Baekhyun suka dengan ironman! Dia juga suka strawberry" Cerewet Jamie hingga Chanyeol harus berulang kali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu itu.

"Jika besok Baekhyun libur, Daddy akan menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu bermain"

"Dan juga Daddy"

"Haha, kau juga mau Daddy menemanimu little boss?"

"YAAA" Pekik Jamie heboh dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat keatas.

"Baiklah deal!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

HOLA!

Btw saya mau ngeluarin FF Chanbaek baru. Soalnya FF saya yang baru sudah nangkring di wattpad lama dan belum kepikiran buat publish. Saya pengennya publish disini tapi uname ini masih sedikit banget peminatnya.

Saya juga update Chapter ini dan story baru?nya nanti juga bakal saya update di wattpad. Uname saya @alyn_berylfine

Jangan lupa mampir.

Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (TOLONG HARGAI PARA AUTHOR YANG SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBUAT FF DENGAN MEREVIEW! DON'T BE GOESTIE~ JADILAH PEMBACA YANG BAIK~)

SALAM SATU BENDERA!

SALAM CHANBAEK!


	4. Chapter 3

**Complicated Chapter 3**

 **Author : Alyna Beryl**

 **CAST : CHANBAEK**

 **Genre : Romance School Life Little bit Sad, and Fluffy Yaoi**

 **Rating : M**

 **Sorry for typo. Don't Like, Don't Read! Just, Nagajuseyo!**

 **Happy Reading *bow***

.

.

.

.

.

Sorot cahaya tepat mengenai seorang pemuda yang tengah mengerjab disebuah sofa. Pemuda itu membuka kedua mata kecilnya dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Bayangan sosok Kai dan tubuhnya yang merasakan sensasi terbakar mengacaukan pikirannya. Byun Baekhyun, pemuda yang masih terbaring disofa itu melirik sesuatu di selangkangannya. Bernafas lega saat tidak menemukan benda itu ereksi. Memaksakan bangun dengan keadaannya yang masih belum menyentuh seratus persen sadar. Menyambar pakaiannya yang tepat berada disampingnya dan mulai mengganti pakaian cepat. Sedikit khawatir sekarang jika ada yang mengawasi saat dirinya berpakaian sehingga ia sedikit menepi kearah dinding untuk menghindari sorotan cctv yang merekamnya.

Langkah terburu-buru yang diambil Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dari neraka ini membuat banyak sekali bahu yang bertubrukan terjadi. Tak peduli dengan apapun hanya jalan lurus dan keluar dari gedung secepatnya. Bersyukur saat bangun tadi ia tak menemukan siapapun diruangan Sehun. Mungkin mereka semua masih berada di studio.

Terkutuklah laki-laki bernama Kim Kai

Ia berharap tak akan bertemu dengan bajingan jelek itu lagi.

Tudung yang semula menutupi kepalanya kini ia buka. Memelankan laju langkahnya saat sudah berada jauh dari gedung fashion itu. Sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana pulang kerumah ayahnya tapi hari ini dirinya yakin ayahnya masih sangat sibuk dengan setumpuk proyek di meja kerjanya tadi pagi. Rencana kedua akan mampir lagi di café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang study ke Jepang. Terlalu lama jika menunggu esok hari.

Namun sebuah tabrakan tak terlalu keras terjadi padanya dengan seorang anak kecil yang baru keluar dari toko roti.

Bermaksud tak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan lajunya. Anak kecil itu tiba-tiba menarik ujung hoodie yang dikenakannya.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya saat melihat wajah Jamie dengan senyuman manis dihadapannya.

"Hei, kemana Ayahmu? Kenapa kau sendirian?" Telunjuk Jamie mengarah langsung kedalam toko roti dimana figure Chanyeol tertangkap irisnya sedang berdiri di kasir.

"Harusnya kau tidak lari dari Ayahmu, jika kau diculik bagaimana?" Gelengan lucu yang disuguhkan Jamie dengan senyuman yang masih setia terkembang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Ia gemas.

"Jamie!" Baekhyun mendongak kala tatapan Chanyeol terkunci padanya. Laki-laki itu baru saja keluar toko dengan sekantong penuh roti dan sejenisnya.

"Ada Baekhyun" Jamie menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun dengan girang didepan ayahnya.

Kontak mata tercipta hanya beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun yang memutuskannya, kini intensi Chanyeol mengarah penuh kepada Jamie.

"Jangan ulangi lagi! Lari keluar toko sendirian tanpa Daddy" Jamie mengangguk mengerti dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa!"

"Baekhyun!" Tak sampai selangkah geraman Jamie membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Tidak mau, tidak boleh pergi!" Suara kecil itu seakan tengah meledak marah dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah putranya, Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan putra kecilnya.

"Hei Baby, kau tidak boleh begitu!" Tapi respon yang ditunjukkan bocah itu bukannya semakin marah tapi raut mukanya berubah seperti ingin menangis.

Chanyeol menyentuh surai hitam putranya sayang. "Lain kali saja oke! Sekarang biarkan Baekhyun pulang untuk beristirahat"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sangat asing dengan Jamie dan Chanyeol, apalagi untuk menyetujui bocah itu bermain kerumah mereka. Tapi melihat rengekan Jamie membuat perasaan tak tega melingkupi Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun saat aku mengupas jeruk Daddy, Baekhyun juga pasti senang melihat mainanku" Baekhyun kemabli tersenyum miring, khas senyumannya. Lihat betapa lucunya Jamie mengatakan itu.

"Memang kenapa dengan mengupas Jeruk?" Seru Baekhyun dari belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Grandma membeli banyak jeruk dan Daddy mengajariku mengupasnya sendiri. Mau kutunjukkan?" Tanpa ia duga, kepalanya mengangguk. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baekhyun mau bermain bersama Jamie?"

"Ya"

"Dirumah Daddy?"

"Yap"

"Yeyyy! Daddy, ayo pulang bersama Baekhyun! Ayo Daddy come on!" Girang Jamie dengan tarikan di Hoodie Baekhyun yang tak kalah semangatnya.

"Grandma!" Pekik Jamie diujung pintu saat memasuki rumah besarnya.

"Hai Sweetheart~ dimana Daddy?"

Tak berapa lama Nyonya Park melihat Chanyeol memasuki rumah dengan seseorang yang berjalan pelan dengan diam dibelakang anaknya.

"Daddy membawa teman huh?" Tanyanya kepada cucu yang berada digendongannya.

"Baekhyun temanku! Bukan teman Daddy" Ujar Jamie bersemangat.

"Annyeong haseyo, Aku Byun Baekhyun" Belum sempat Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. Nyonya Park sudah menepuk pundaknya duluan. Entah apa yang dilakukan wanita tua yang masih cantik itu, yang jelas Baekhyun gagal paham.

Kenapa juga Nyonya Park harus memandangi wajahnya dengan senyuman yang terkembang begitu lebarnya.

"Dia anak paman Joo—"

"Ibu sudah tau Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol membuang nafasnya sebal lalu mengambil alih Jamie dari ibunya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku Nyonya Park?" Bukannya takut terus dipandangai tapi lebih kepada tidak nyaman.

"Aku menduga kau akan tumbuh dengan wajah yang manis tapi kurasa kau lebih dari itu Baekhyun. Panggil aku Ibu dan jangan terlalu sungkan jika sudah masuk kerumah ini. Kau bukan orang asing Baekhyun jadi buatlah dirimu nyaman"

"Terimakasih"

"Mandilah dulu" Walaupun ia disuruh untuk tidak terlalu sungkan, tapi masih terlalu jauh untuk dia terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi untuk mandi ditempat yang asing, Baekhyun masih belum berada dititik senyaman itu.

"Terimakasih tapi kupikir aku akan mandi dirumah saja nanti"

"Baekhyun ayo bermain" Jamie manarik tangannya kedalam sebuah kamar, pasti kamar bocah itu. Terlihat dari banyak sekali wadah mainan yang ada disetiap sudut kamar.

"Baekhyun suka yang mana? Ironman atau Thomas?" Baekhyun melepas hoodienya lalu menghampiri Jamie yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik mainan yang ada didalam wadah cukup besar.

"Thomas bisa bernyanyi tapi dia hanya bisa berjalan di rel. Kau akan lelah saat memasang rel nya. Dia panjang sekali"

"Ironmanmu hanya bisa bercahaya?" Tanya Baekhyun saat meraih robot ironman milik Jamie.

"Dia punya laser ditangannya dan juga bisa berbicara. Daddy biasanya menirukan suara ironman saat aku akan tidur"

"Benarkah?" Jamie mengangguk.

"Emily yang membelikannya. Aku suka ironman tapi aku tidak suka Emily" Bagaimana Jamie bisa sejujur ini padanya.

"Siapa Emily?" Apakah Emily adalah Ibunya? Karena bagaimanapun ia tak pernah melihat sosok itu. Bahkan dirumah ini pun ia sama sekali tak melihat siluet yang sedang dibicarakan Jamie.

"Dia teman Daddy"

"Lalu dimana Mommy?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dan seketika membuat bocah lima tahun itu memandanganya.

"Kata Daddy, Mommy sedang tersenyum mengawasiku dari atas sana!" Baekhyun mengikuti telunjuk Jamie yang mengarah tepat keluar jendela. Mata bocah itu bahkan berbinar saat meilhat langit senja tergantung diatas pekarangan rumahnya. Mendadak ia jadi merasa sangat jahat. Menanyakan sesuatu yang melukai hati anak kecil. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Ibu Jamie ternyata sudah meninggal.

"Maafkan aku Jamie" Suaranya lembut seperti mencoba untuk tak melukai hati bocah itu lagi.

"It's okay Baekhyun" Apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu kaget adalah saat Jamie mencoba memeluknya, entah apa yang dilakukan bocah itu Baekhyun hanya sedang bingung. Jamie bahkan sempat menyandar nyaman dipundaknya. Menyembunyikan wajah kecilnya diceruk leher.

"Little Park, ayo memasang rel Thomas! Dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan" Tepukan halus dipunggung Jamie tak membuat si kecil bergerak. Masih setia dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun, Jamie mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya. Yang lebih besar mencoba untuk melirik raut lelah si kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Tidur yaa, lalu bagaimana memindahkannya dengan posisi seperti ini?!" Ia takut hanya dengan gerakan kecil akan mengganggu tidur sang bocah. Mungkin Jamie sangat lelah jadi dengan mudahnya jatuh tertidur dengan duduk dipangkuannya.

Bukan keahliannya dalam urusan anak kecil. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk dengan memeluk Jamie dipangkuannya selama mungkin lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tak membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat menahan kram yang mulai menjalar pada kaki kanannya.

Sialan.

Hanya tentang seorang bocah yang tertidur dipelukannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Mommy~ nyam~" Suara itu sukses mengagetkan Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak bocah itu mengigau persis disebelah telinganya.

"Jamie merindukan Mommy hiks~" Mendengar itu, perlahan rasa bersalahnya muncul. Jika ia tidak bertanya tentang Ibu Jamie mungkin si bocah tidak akan mengigau seperti ini.

"Hei sstt~ sstt~" Ia mencoba menenangkan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kecil tubuh Jamie. Bermaksud untuk membuat si kecil kembali terlelap.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ketukan terdengar dan daun pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Chanyeol memasuki kamar Jamie dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk disudut ruangan. Pria itu menebak jika anaknya tertidur pulas. Dan tebakannya benar.

"Dia tidur" Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak enak hati saat melihat Jamie tertidur dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Dia mengigau dan sempat menangis. Maafkan aku Chanyeol, karena aku bertanya tentang ibunya tadi" Memang seharusnya Baekhyun lah yang meminta maaf. Di benaknya masih tersisa rasa bersalah karena membuat si bocah harus menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Tak apa bukan salahmu, dia memang sering seperti ini" Cukup prihatin bagaimana Jamie selalu mengigau ibunya setiap tertidur. Ia masih beruntung karena banyak diberikan waktu bersama ibunya sebelum beliau meninggal. Tapi Jamie? Dia masih sangat lah kecil dan sudah tidak memiliki ibu.

"Dia pasti berat" Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuh Jamie dari Baekhyun. Mengangkat tubuh putranya dan memindahkannya di ranjang bergambar beruang madu. Menyelimuti si kecil sampai sebatas dada dan memberikan kecupan singkat dikening Jamie.

"Ayo kebawah, Ibu memasak untuk mu!"

"Ya sebentar"

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Baekhyun meniup poni nya saat kram nya tak mereda. Dia jadi terlihat semakin bodoh dengan kram yang menjalar dikakinya. Si tua Baekhyun, batinnya.

"Kau kram?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan daheman.

"Biar kubantu berdiri" Entah kenapa saat Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya. Rasa aneh tiba-tiba muncul didadanya. Hari ini banyak sekali perasaan tidak nyaman muncul padanya. Merasa aneh saat seorang laki-laki membantunya dengan cara yang entahlah ia bingung bagaimana menggambarkannya. Seperti tak seharusnya Chanyeol membantunya dengan cara memegang pinggangnya.

 **Hell**.

Ia tidak suka.

"Sudah tak apa, aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" Tolak Baekhyun halus.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, ia maklun karena mungkin pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan mungkin karena sangat terlihat diwajahnya bahwa Baekhyun memang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu dibawah"

Langkah kakinya penuh kehati-hatian. Lajunya bahkan tak kalah cepat dengan kakek-kakek yang tinggal di sebelah flat nya. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah merasakan kram sebelumnya jadi ini pertama kali dan sepertinya ini kram yang buruk. Terasa seperti tersengat saat telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur jika tas itu pemberian Emily?!"

"Itu bukan pemberiaannya"

Baekhyun menoleh kebawah. Tepatnya kearah Chanyeol yang sedang ribut dengan ibunya. Mungkinkah mereka sedang ribut? Tapi terlihat dari raut tegang di wajah mereka. Tidak keras memang tapi cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh telinganya.

"Ibu tau itu pemberiannya. Kau sengaja berbohong agar ibu menerimanya kan?!"

"Kenapa ibu begitu membenci Emily? Ibu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Kau tau berapa banyak orang yang kau kencani dulu? Ibu bahkan tidak pernah menentangmu. Pernikahanmu dengan Rose, ibu juga menerimanya karena terbukti Rose adalah wanita yang baik. Tapi Emily, ibu tidak bisa menerimanya Chanyeol. dia bukan wanita yang baik untukmu"

"Jangan mengatakan jika ia bukan wanita baik hanya karena ibunya adalah musuh ibu!"

"Itu tidak ada hubunganya Chanyeol! Ibu tak pernah melarangmu memilih seseorang bukan?! Bahkan saat kau mengencani seorang lak—" Chanyeol memotong kalimat ibunya saat meilhat siluet Baekhyun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan. "—Baekhyun"

Kedua wajah itu menjadi agak canggung saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Merasa kemunculannya sedikit tidak tepat atau mungkin perdebatan mereka yang tak tau sikon, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tersenyum.

"Aku terkena gangguan pendengaran sedikit jadi aku tak mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan" Bohongnya yang terkesan memaksa. Entah mengatakan ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang jelas ia ingin memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. Agar ia tidak merasa terasing dirumah ini.

Justru apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun membuat wanita setengah abad itu tertawa. Suara tawanya yang begitu hangat membuat dengan mudahnya mencairkan suasana.

Ugh.. mendadak ia rindu suara ibunya.

"Kemarilah Baek. Masakan ku sudah siap membuat perutmu kekenyangan!" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu mengikuti langkah Nyonya Park masih dengan pelan hingga wanita setengah abad itu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kakimu kenapa honey?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya kram bu"

"Jamie tertidur di pangkuannya cukup lama jadi kakinya kram" Seru Chanyeol dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sepertinya Jamie sangat menyukai Baekhyun"

"Bukan sepertinya. Tapi memang sangat menyukai Baekhyun"

 _ **COMPLICATED**_

.

.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian diruangannya. Dan sekarang yang ia dapati hanya pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun saat pemotretan tadi tergeletak dilantai. Resepsionis mengatakan jika Baekhyun keluar gedung sore tadi. Tak tau jika Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kabur begitu saja.

Jujur saja ia tak pernah peduli dengan 50 Juta won. Baekhyun membayar setengah, lima persen atau tak membayar pun ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena dirinya tak pernah menganggap serius tantangan taruhan Baekhyun kala itu. Hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Karena terjerat dengan tema bodoh minggu ini yang sangat sangat bodoh hingga tak ada pilihan untuk membuat Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun untuk menandatangani kontrak.

Tentu sebagai laki-laki dalam tanda kutip tulen. Pasti tak mau melakukan hal yang berbau feminism atau yang berkaitan dengan gay. Jujur saja ia cukup terganggu mendengar apalagi membayangkannya tapi demi apa ia sekarang sangat geram. Itu karena ia melihat semua hasil foto Baekhyun dan Kai. Sialnya pesona keduanya terlihat menakjubkan. Dan yang membuat geram adalah Baekhyun kabur sebelum menyelesaikan semuanya.

Apapun alasanya atau hanya karena obat perangsang milik Kai, konsep foto menjadi begitu hidup dan natural. Ia percaya diri akan memilih salah satu dari beberapa foto yang bagus untuk dijadikan sampul. Dan ia akan memaksa si mata bulan sabit itu untuk melakukan pemotretan lagi. Masih banyak materi yang harus dicoba Baekhyun dan tugas untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali menyetujuinya. Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian.

"Apa perlu obat perangsang?" Tanya Kai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Dan membuatnya kabur lagi begitu?"

Lurent J. Hill bukanlah sebatas nama gedung fashion melainkan brand yang sudah memiliki minat pada masyarakat local dan dunia. Memiliki koneksi luas dan membangun kerja sama dengan merk-merk tersohor. Laurent J. Hill tidaklah sesuatu yang pantas untuk diremehkan. Apalagi hanya karena konsep yang tak biasa menurut Sehun, bukan berarti membuat kualitas yang disuguhkan terlihat rendahan. Hebatnya, jika konsep ini bisa membuat mayoritas orang yang kontra dengan sesuatu yang berbau LGBT dapat berfikir terbuka.

Tapi tujuan itu tak mudah. Tak banyak waktu untuk mencari pemuda gay sebenarnya dengan aura fresh dan menarik. Yang seperti itu lebih banyak bersembunyi, terpendam dalam tumpukan manusia lainnya. Karena mereka lebih memilih menyembunyikan jati diri. Sama saja mengungkapkannya, seperti momok yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya dalam sekejap. Kekerasan verbal dan terasing. Belum lagi urusan dengan keluarga atau bahkan lingkungan luas. Hingga rasa ingin menjauh bahkan niat untuk bunuh diri bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku memilihnya karena dia memiliki pesona" Tutur Sehun sembari mata elangnya tetap focus pada gambar Kai dan Baekhyun yang baru dikirim fotografer kedalam ponsel miliknya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya focus kearah figure Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya dia straight" Sehun berdahem membenarkan ucapan Kai.

"Menarik bukan?! Jelas sekali kau tertarik karena kau Bisex"

"Munafik sekali jika aku berkata tidak"

"Aku memiliki banyak kenalan pemuda yang lebih menarik dari Baekhyun. Kau mau? Hanya untuk cadangan dalam sikon yang genting" Kata Kai lagi.

"Tapi dia memiliki pesona yang berbeda. Anehnya Baekhyun bahkan bisa tampak menawan oleh seorang laki-laki straight sekalipun. Termasuk aku"

"Kau benar"

.

.

 _ **COMPLICATED**_

.

.

Beruntung bisa makan dirumah Chanyeol karena sekali lagi uang jajannya tak keluar sepeserpun. Itu berarti ia bisa menyimpannya untuk besok atau lusa. Omong-omong tentang rumah Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah secerewet ini, tapi sudahlah ia hanya ingin bercerita.

Yang ia tau sekarang adalah Chanyeol anak tunggal. Ayahnya dan istri Chanyeol sendiri telah meninggal. Ia mendengar dari Nyonya Park jika Emily adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Sempat melihat pajangan foto diruang tengah saat Nyonya Park menunjukkan ayah dan Rose istri Chanyeol. Ia sendiri lebih tertarik kepada sosok Rose. Siapa yang tidak menyukai wanita yang cantik dan anggun? Ia bahkan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan jika ia menyukai Rose kepada Nyonya Park.

Wanita dalam foto itu memiliki senyuman yang menenangkan. Rambut blonde nya sangat cocok dengan parasnya yang cantik. Salah satu bungkai foto keluarga yang terletak diujung menarik seluruh intensi nya. Lihat saja betama serasinya Rose dan Chanyeol saat merka berdiri bersebelahan.

"Kau akan menginap nak?" Baekhyun menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Mungkin lain waktu"

"…apa Baekhyun akan pulang?" Suara serak khas bangun tidur membuat yang dewasa mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke sumber suara. "Sudah bangun sayang…kemarilah, Grandma ingin menciummu" Disana terlihat Jamie berdiri dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan Thomas dan rel nya.

"Baekhyun akan pulang Grandma?" Nyonya Park menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Sini biar aku yang memasangnya" Baekhyun berjongkok didepan Jamie. Mengambil rel bocah itu dan mulai duduk bersila untuk memasang rel yang sialnya baru ia sadari cukup panjang itu.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Baekhyun malam ini"

"Ya aku akan tidur denganmu"

"Sungguh?"

"Yap"

"Dan bisakah nanti Baekhyun menirukan suara ironman marah?" Baekhyun memincingkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa musti yang marah? Aku bisa menirukan suara ironman tertawa" Nyonya Park yang melihat interaksi keduanya membuat senyumannya semakin melebar. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan cucunya diruang tengah dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Jamie.

"Jamie ingin Baekhyun menginap" Ujarnya kepada sang anak.

"Huhh… anak itu"

"Baekhyun menyutujuinya. Jangan lupa saat kau akan berangkat ke kantor besok sekalian antarlah Baekhyun pulang dan pergi kesekolah" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja ia akan mengantarnya karena Baekhyun terjebak disini juga karena Jamie.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga dan memutuskan akan kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus beberapa hal dengan ayah Baekhyun. Namun saat jemarinya akan menyentuh kenop pintu, suara pekikan Jamie terdengar dari arah ruang tengah. Dan itu membuatnya harus berlari untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Thomas berguling Daddy!" Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat panic saat mendengar pekikan anaknya. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang tertawa terbahak melihat respon berlebihan Jamie yang memekik heboh seperti tidak pernah melihat kereta yang bisa terguling.

"Ya Tuhan kukira kau terluka. Jangan membuat Daddy panic baby!"

"Ini semua salah Thomas" Baekhyun sudah berhenti tertawa dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Daddy mau kemana? Tanya Jamie tiba-tiba. Chanyeol memang belum mengganti pakaiannya tapi ia tengah menggenggam kunci mobil dan itu membuat Jamie bertanya.

"Kekantor sebentar dengan Uncle Joo. Kau bermainlah dengan Baekhyun dan jadilah anak yang baik"

"Oke! Bye Daddy"

Sebenarnya mengendap-endap seperti ini terasa tak jauh berbeda dengan pencuri. Lapar sudah menjadi alarm alami saat tengah malam. Biasanya ia akan keluar flat dan membeli makanan tak jauh dari bangunan tempat tinggalnya. Namun kali ini ia lupa jika dirinya masih berada dirumah Chanyeol. Jika lapar begini, apa yang harus ia makan. Lemari es di dapur tak membuatnya berdecak puas. Semua barang mentah dan biasanya pembantu keluarga Park yang akan mengolahnya. Lalu dimana mereka sembunyikan snack atau yang lainnya. Ruamah sebesar ini tak cukup hanya memiliki satu lemari es. Tentu saja Baekhyun yakin akan hal itu.

"Disini hanya ada makanan mentah Baekhyun" Seperti maling yang baru saja terciduk polisi, Baekhyun seakan mati kutu ditempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukannya tapi hanya merasa tak enak hati. Terlihat tidak sopan sepertinya.

"Kau lapar sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan jubah tidur yang melingkupi sepanjang kakinya. "…mau mencari makanan keluar?" Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menolak dengan tangan yang ia lambaikan didepan dadanya.

"Tidak perlu, tak apa. Lagipula aku tak terlalu lapar"

"Bagaimana dengan susu? Jamie bilang kau suka strawberry. Mungkin susu strawberry bisa membantu"

Persetan dengan rasa gengsinya. Baekhyun memilih untuk mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakang menuju ruangan yang terbilang besar. Kamar pria itu. Disana terdapat lemari es dan banyak sekali susu berbagai rasa yang tersimpan didalamnya.

"Jamie sering tidur disini jadi banyak sekali susu yang ia simpan sendiri di kulkasku" Baekhyun menerima susu yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sekota besar susu strawberry dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan semua.

"Maaf karena keributanku kau harus terbangun" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Menyangkal ucapan salah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia terbangun karena rutinitasnya sehari-hari dan bukan terbangun karena keributan yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun.

"Aku membaca buku diruang tengah. Setiap malam aku suka membaca buku. Buku yang tebal dan membosankan. Aku melihatmu berjalan kearah dapur, sepertinya kau lapar. Dan ternyata memang begitu"

"Aku juga suka membaca buku"

"Oh ya, paman Joo bilang kalau kau akan menganbil beasiswa keluar negeri"

"Ada rencana untuk itu tapi sepertinya tidak akan mungkin" Pikir Baekhyun, tentu saja karena 50 Juta won. "Kau sangat pendiam Baekhyun"

"Ya, aku memang seperti itu"

 **L. J. Hill.**

Sial.

Kenapa dimana ia berada disitu ia selalu diingatkan dengan Sehun atau 50 juta won. Kenapa juga Chanyeol harus mengenakan jubah tidur dengan brand itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan tegas.

"Ini hadiah pemberian temanku. Ini produk yang bagus, aku suka mengenakannya"

 **Hell**.

Teman?

"Dia memberikannya saat baru saja datang dari Las Vegas. Kebetulan kami sudah bersama sejak SHS"

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Dan sekarang dia sukses menjadi fashion designer"

Ow, dunia memang sempit rupanya.

 **TBC**

 **Uname WP saya @alyn_berylfine**

 **Saya lebih aktif di wp tapi ga seaktif keliatannya.**

 **Oke Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~ (TOLONG HARGAI PARA AUTHOR YANG SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBUAT FF DENGAN MEREVIEW! DON'T BE GOESTIE~ JADILAH PEMBACA YANG BAIK~)**


End file.
